Breaking Clare
by BlueEyesForeverx
Summary: Clare drags Eli to see Breaking Dawn. But Eli has other ideas... One-shot


Hey guys :) I'm back, this time with a one-shot. I will probably post stories and one-shots once a week. Please review and tell me what you think of this. Should I write some one-shots somewhat like this? Thanks

The characters may or may not be OOC, sorry if that's not okay.

This includes some references of The Twilight Saga : Breaking Dawn Part One. Which I do not own what-so-ever. I realize it's not out yet, but I wanted to post this now, because I'd forget to write it. I'm not THAT big into Twilight, but it's not bad at all. If you aren't into it, pretend it's another movie. I would think Clare would drag Eli to see it.

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi or Twilight, just this oneshot

Rated M for sex and language

Sorry this note is so long, but please review and alert it. But anyway,

Enjoy! :D

[{(***Clare's POV***)}]

Eli groaned as we stood in line at the ticket counter at the local movie theater,

"Do we really have to see this, it's so stupid."

"Yes, Eli. We do. You love me and I love vampires, so we have to see it." I smirked.

We moved ahead a place in the line as an eager Twi-Hard with an "I love Jacob Black" t-shirt on and her friend walked toward the theater, probably ready to watch the movie for the fourth time.

"Can't you go with Alli or someone?" Eli asked hopefully, "I really don't want to watch Broken Dawn"

"For your information, It's Breaking Dawn. And second of all, Alli already saw it with Jenna and she hates seeing movies again, even when Robert Pattinson is involved. Come on, it's like a month after it was released. Not a lot of people will be there. We'll be all by ourselves. Hello, back row!"

He smirked then sighed, "Fine, but I'm only doing this because I love you. And you better be picturing me shirtless when the creatures of the night take off their shirts'"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Ha ha, will do. Thank you though, I can pay because you're such a sweet boyfriend"

He shook his head, "Nope, I got it, as long as we can take a field trip in Victoria's Secret after this." He winked.

"Maybe if your lucky and you don't groan the whole movie" I said smirking at him.

He leaned down for a split-second, connecting our lips quickly, and pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

The line moved quickly, considering we were almost to the front. Eli paid for my ticket and some Twizzlers and a Coke to share.

We laced hands and walked to Theater 13. I was shocked when we got there and I only counted a total of four people, all close to the screen. I mean, I know it's been out for a while, but I still thought there would be more people.

Eli led me all the way up the steps and picked two seats in the very middle of the top row.

I sat down, ready to enjoy the next two hours of sexy vampires and gorgeous werewolves.  
>[{(***Eli's POV***)}]<p>

I frowned as I sat down, ready to loathe the next two hours of ugly ass vampires and douche canoe werewolves.

I despised sitting in a theater to watch such a stupid movie, but I reminded myself that it was for Clare. And I would do anything for her.

We were about 10 minutes into the movie and I was bored out of my mind. Clare's eyes were glued to the screen. As a joke, I decided to be really cheesy and fake a yawn, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled, snuggling her tiny body against me. God, I love this girl.

We finally got to the wedding scene and I was dying. I checked my phone for the time and noticed that we were only half an hour into the movie. I groaned internally. This was fucking torture. I really didn't give a shit about sparkly vampires and this chick who has the same facial expression for everything.

I finally decided to make this a little more interesting. I scanned the theater and made sure that no one was anywhere near us. I removed my arm from around her neck and placed it on her mid-thigh. She looked up at me confused and I just shrugged. After a few seconds I started to inch my hand closer to her crotch. She stopped my hand with hers and again looked up at me,

"Eli, what are you doing?" She whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

I smirked, "Making this a bit more interesting, for both of us"

Clare paused and bit her lip, a good sign that she was thinking about letting me continue

"I'm watching the movie though.." She said.

"I really don't think you want me to stop though. If you don't want me to, tell me. But I think you want me just as bad. Am I right, babe?"

She looked at me, bit her lip again, then looked away, avoiding my gaze. She removed her hand from on top of mine and smirked kinkily at me.

I gave her my famous smirk right back and ran my hand slowly up and down her sexy thigh. She was wearing jeans, so this might be a little harder than I had expected, but I could make it work. I leaned my head down a bit and started to suck on her neck a bit while I massaged her leg.

"You have to be quiet while we do this, don't want to be kicked out and to be never let back in here to do this again." I whispered huskily in her ear.  
>She nodded and turned her head to the side, grabbed my chin, and kissed me hard and passionately.<p>

As we kissed, my hand began to rub her pussy over her pants. I pulled away from her mouth and looked around, making sure no one was watching us. I then unsnapped and unzipped her pants and slowly reached my hand inside. I looked up at her with wide eyes when I realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"I.. um.. I forgot.." She said nervously.

I smiled, "Don't worry, I think it's sexy as hell."

Clare stared blankly as the screen as I rubbed her wet pussy. I could tell she was now not interested in the movie at all. She kept getting wetter and wetter and I could feel myself growing hard.

I played with her tiny clit and circled it with my thumb while I inserted my middle finger in her tight hole

We had started having sex a while ago, but she was still so tight and it always felt amazing. Sex with Clare was always amazing.

I continued pumping my finger in and out of her, trying to hit her g spot. Her head was now thrown back, with her mouth open.

I added another finger to her pussy and she started breathing heavier as she let out a quiet "E-Eliiii", only loud enough for me to hear, and it only made my pants tighter.

I started to go faster and harder, both of our were completely oblivious to the movie playing directly in front of us. I was more interested in Clare's pleasure.

I went at that pace for a bit until I noticed how close she was getting. I sped up even more, flicking and circling her clit hard and fingering her at top speed. I watched her gorgeous face as she came, her head thrown back, her eyes shut, and her lip in-between her teeth, trying to quiet a scream I knew she would have let out if we were alone.

I smirked triumphantly at the fact I made my girlfriend cum in the cinema and removed my hand from her jeans. Once she caught her breath, she looked me in the eyes as I raised my hand to my mouth and sucked all of her juices off my fingers. God how I wanted to taste more of her.

By now I was rock hard and there was no way I could calm down. As if she read my mind, Clare leaned over and kissed me hard and placed her hand on top of my boner. She started to slowly rub the large bulge through my pants.  
>"God, babe." I moaned quietly at her, hoping she would continue. Even if we didn't fuck in the theater, maybe she would help me out.<p>

My thought we answered when she undid my belt and my pants. She reached her hand into my boxers and stroked me softly. She then proceeded to pull my dick out of my pants, which anyone could see if they turned around. Good Lord, Saint Clare wasn't so saintly anymore, she's downright kinky and I fucking loved it.

She began to stroke my cock at medium pace and I closed my eyes, needing to cum so bad. I opened my eyes wide when I felt her warm mouth on me. I looked down and saw Clare leaning over me, sucking me off while she continued to pump her fist on my length.

I put my hand on top of her head, not pushing her down, just playing with her soft hair. I closed my eyes again, trying to control my breathing and not let any moans out. I gave up and started to breathe heavier as Clare got faster and took me deeper in her mouth. She sucked me hard and I knew I was getting close.

She moved her hand and started to play with my balls, she knew my weaknesses. I let out a very quiet moan. She took even more of my dick into her mouth, I loved how she didn't have a gag reflex.

She bobbed her head fast and I thrust my hips up a bit. She gave a few hard suck and I lost it and came hard in her mouth, holding in a loud moan. Clare pulled away and swallowed all my cum, something she knew turned me on, even after what we just did.

After I caught by breath I tucked myself back in my jeans and fastened them. I wrapped my arm around her again and she leaned against me.

"That was amazing, Eli. We need to do that again sometime." She smiled up at me.

I grinned back at her, "It was, wasn't it babe? I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed."

She smirked at me and we watched the last few minutes of the movie. We got up and stretched and left the theater.

"I still didn't get to see the movie." She pouted.

"Trust me. What we did was much better than Breaking Dawn." I told her, smirking big.

She rolled her eyes but agreed, "You're right. I guess we'll just have to buy it when it comes out."

"Why wait that long?" I asked her, "We can come back next weekend and fool around again."

She laughed, "Come on, I think you deserve some time in Victoria's Secret for that effort."

I smiled wide, "YESSS! Let's go"

Maybe going to see Breaking Dawn wasn't so bad. I grabbed Clare's hand and I realized that with Clare, I'll always have a great time.

[{(******)}]

The End!

Read the note at the top please :)

And let me know if you want to know what happens in Victoria's Secret, cause I can write that too.

Please comment, review, favorite, and add to alerts. I get way too excited when I see someone has done that haha. anyway...

Thanks for reading :)

Love,

Christina / xThoseBlueEyesx :D 


End file.
